A unique portable heat treatment system for providing heat therapy to parts of the human body has been invented by Ronald J. Bernardini, and is described and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 376,000 filed on May 7, 1982. One of the unique aspects of that system is its use of a throw-away refill unit in which the body treating material is contained. In the preferred form of the invention the body treating material includes paraffin wax, and the system is utilized to provide relief for a multitude of ailments, as is well known.
Although the portable heat treatment system disclosed in the above-mentioned Bernardini patent application does employ a refill unit, a need exists to improve the handleability of the unit for both insertion and removable from its supporting heating shoe. Moreover, it is extremely important that any modifications provided to make the unit easier to handle be accomplished without excessively increasing the fabrication and/or the material costs of the system. It is to such an improved refill unit that the present invention is directed.